Commu Break
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Tahu kan kalau Minato suka bikin janji? Nah, kebiasaannya itu membawanya dalam masalah! Mau tau gimana? Terinspirasi dari youTube lagi so RnR! Warning: OOC and Gaje.


**Disclaimer: ATLUS**

**~Commu Break ~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: Tahu kan kalau Minato seneng bikin janji? Nah, kebiasaannya itu membawanya kedalam kesulitan! Mau tau kayak gimana?**

**Satu fic lain yang terinspirasi dari YouTube. Warning: OOC, pasti Gaje!**

* * *

Pagi yang tenang untuk Arisato Minato, sang leader SEES berstyle rambut Emo ini sedang asyik nonton TV ketika Hp nya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi…" Sapa Minato.

"Moshi-moshi… Takeba desu. (ini Takeba)" Ujar sang lawan bicara.

"Oh ha--…"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Yukari.

"Hah?" Minato bertanya balik.

"Tentang janji kita hari Minggu!!" Ujar Yukari.

"Em.. Etoo…." Minato mendadak gugup.

"Aku baru saja bertemu Fuuka di lounge dan dia bilang kalau dia akan membuat bento bersamamu hari minggu!" Jelas Yukari.

"!! Etoo… Itu… em…"

"Aku tak mau dengar alasan! Kau bilang hari minggu itu khusus untukku!! Jadi, kau sebenarnya menipu siapa hah?! Fuuka atau Aku?!" Tanya Yukari.

"Ano… em.. aku…"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan… Dan aku tak mau bicara padamu untuk sementara!" Ujar Yukari.

"Matte!"

Trek! Tuut…tuut…

Telepon ditutup. Minato mendengar suara dalam kepalanya.

_Social Link Lovers, Broken._ _Dasar goblok!_

Minato sweatdrop.

Tririt tririt!!

Hp Minato kembali berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi…" Sapa Minato.

"Ah, Moshi-moshi… Yamagishi desu." Itu Fuuka.

"Ah, ya. Ada apa?" Minato mendadak gugup dan pucat.

"A-ano… ano… B-bagaimana k-kalau membuat bentonya diundur saja?" Tanya Fuuka.

"Eh?"

"Ano…ano… ano… Aku bertemu Kirijou-senpai tadi, dan dia bilang hari minggu mau pergi denganmu ke bioskop." Jelas Fuuka.

"M-matte… A-aku… um.. Etoo…" Minato tambah gugup.

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa… Kirijou-senpai saat itu terlihat senang sekali, jadi tidak apa…" Suara Fuuka mulai terisak.

"Eh? Etoo…"

"Kinishinai de (tidak apa)… Dan aku tak akan bilang…hiks… siapa-siapa… A-aku… hiks… Tak ingin… hiks.. senpai mengalami hal… hiks.. yang sama denganku… Watashi wa Daijoubu desu yo… (Aku baik-baik saja kok)." Jelas Fuuka sambil menangis.

"Y-yamagishi… Boku wa… (Aku..)"

"J-ja ne.. (bye.)" Ujar Fuuka.

Trek! Tuut… tuuut…

Telepon ditutup. Minato mendengar suara lain lagi.

_Social Link Priestess, Broken. Bego loh!!_

Minato sweatdrop.

Tririt Tririt…

Handphone Minato kembali berbunyi. Dengan gemetar Minato mengangkatnya.

"M-moshi-mo--…"

"EXECUTION!!!" Terdengar suara Mitsuru dari seberang.

"Eh?"

"Jangan 'eh?'!! Kau akan kueksekusi!!" Ujar Mitsuru.

"Ano… Doshite? (kenapa?)" Tanya Minato.

"Kenapa? Kau ternyata sudah double booking! Fushimi bilang dia akan pergi nonton bersama mu!! Jadi janjinya hanya sampai beli tiket kereta bareng ya?!" Jelas Mitsuru.

"B-bukan… ano.."

"Diam!! Aku tak mau dengar alasan! Jika kau ingin merefleksi diri! Lakukan sekarang!!" Ujar Mitsuru sambil menatap Foto Minato yang ditancapkan pada pedangnya.

"Demo (tapi) Senpai…"

Trek! Tuut… tuut….

Telepon ditutup lagi. Minato mendengar lagi suara itu.

_Social Link Empress, Broken. Tau rasa lo! 3 social link broken dalam sehari!_

Minato nangis-nangis.

TOK TOK!

Pintu diketuk, Minato hampir loncat.

"Moshi-moshi… Aigis desu!" Itu Aigis. Minato pun membuka pintu.

"Saya sudah melakukan penelitian tentang mood semua orang hari ini. Dan para perempuan tampaknya kesal terhadapmu. Jadi, agar mood semua orang kembali, kau harus hilang!!" Ujar Aigis sambil mengarahkan pistol jarinya ke Minato.

DUAR!!

"GUAH!!" Minato terbangun. Ternyata dia bermimpi.

"Mimpi Ya? Bikin kaget saja…" Ujar Minato.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!!" Terdengar suara disampingnya. Itu Aigis. Minato loncat.

"AIGIIIIS?!?! Kenapa ada disini?!" Ujar Minato sambil mundur.

"Rapat dimulai 2 menit lagi dan anda basah karena keringat." Ujar Aigis sambil menyerahkan sebuah handuk.

"Makasih…" Sahut Minato.

Tririt Tririt!

Hp Minato berbunyi. Minato loncat (lagi). Dia meraih hp nya lalu mengecek siapa yang menelepon. Yang menelepon adalah Mitsuru. Dia langsung gemetar dan pucat (lagi).

"Hah?!" Minato langsung pingsan. Aigis cengo.

"Kurasa dia kembali tidur…" Kata Aigis bingung.

"Aku akan menjaganya sampai dia terbangun." Ujar Aigis sambil menyelimuti Minato.

**~Owari/Fin~**

* * *

Fanfic gaje lagi dari saya!! Saya ngakak nonton videonya! Judulnya 'Persona 3 – Commu Break'. Gaje yah, penpik saya? Yo wess, ripiu ya??

\/ \/

\/


End file.
